


Ariadne’s string

by Ellana17



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Lara’s hands went to her bow but the girl relaxed as soon as she saw Sofia. The red-haired girl was partially hidden in the shadows, looming, but oddly enough, Lara did not feel threatened.





	Ariadne’s string

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between reaching the tower and entering the cathedral, it’s kind of another take on that scene where Sofia gives Lara the wire spool.

Reaching the top of the tower had been hard enough, and Lara knew she would need to get going soon. She was so close to finding the Divine Source, she could not give up now. Despite how much she wanted to reach the Source, Lara was glad to have a moment of respite. The calm before the storm, she thought as she watched the valley below her feet. Lara rested her back against the stone wall and let out a sigh.

“You look exhausted,” someone said beside her.

Lara’s hands went to her bow but the girl relaxed as soon as she saw Sofia. The red-haired girl was partially hidden in the shadows, looming, but oddly enough, Lara did not feel threatened. After all, she knew well enough by now she could trust Sofia with her life.

“I’m fine,” Lara lied through her teeth.

Sofia looked at her pointedly. She stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to her. The girl vaguely wondered how Sofia had even managed to find her here. She had made sure her resting place was out of sight after all.

“I’d say you need rest before going inside the cathedral but I know you won’t listen anyway,” Sofia started, “so take this,” she added, trusting something into Lara’s hand. “It’ll help you reach the cathedral”.

Lara looked at the wire spool in her hand, then back at Sofia. She smiled weakly. “Just like Theseus,” she pointed out.

“Not quite,” Sofia replied. “Let us hope there’s no Minotaur up there, though.”

Lara chuckled. “Yes, let’s hope.”

“Look, Lara,” Sofia started after a moment of silence. “I wanted to thank you for what you are doing for us. I know this probably was not what you had in mind when you came here.”

“I’ve seen far worse, believe me,” Lara told her casually.

Sofia smiled. “I don’t doubt it. But just like Theseus, even you need some help from time to time.”

“Does that make you Ariadne, then?” Lara joked.

Sofia seemed to ponder her answer. “I guess so. But you’d better not betray me like Theseus did Ariadne.”

“That guy was a such jerk,” Lara nodded.

“I expect you wouldn’t let yourself be distracted anyway,” Sofia added. The look the red-haired girl gave her sent shivers running through Lara’s body. She leaned towards the other girl unconsciously.

“I guess I can afford to get distracted for a bit,” she whispered.

Sofia smirked. For once, being looked at as a pray did not bother Lara at all. Sofia was looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive and Lara was okay with it.

“Always running,” Sofia whispered. She took Lara’s face between her hands gently. “Never coming back to the same place twice,” she added.

“I could,” Lara countered in a small voice. “I could come back…”

Sofia shook her head softly. “You talk to much.”

Lara leaned in and decided to show Sofia that she was done talking for now. She brushed her lips against Sofia’s and felt the other girl shudder at the contact. Sofia’s mouth opened and Lara took it as an invitation to slip her tongue in. Her hands took hold of Sofia’s belt and drew the other girl even closer as Sofia’s fingers ran through Lara’s hair, removing Lara’s hairband and letting her hair fall freely. Lara laid slowly on her back, taking Sofia down with her, enjoying the feeling of having the girl’s weight on her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sofia whispered, kissing alongside Lara’s jaw. “So perfect,” she added as she trailed kisses down Lara’s neck.

“Look who’s talking too much now,” Lara managed to say with a steady voice. She used both hands as she tried to undo Sofia’s belt without taking her eyes off the girl’s face. “Too many layers,” she grumbled.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Sofia countered as she tried to open Lara’s red jacket. Sofia’s hands went to Lara’s belt next, and Lara’s various straps. “Shit,” Sofia grumbled as she failed to undo Lara’s holster. “Shit.”

Lara could have laughed had not she been just as desperate to get naked as Sofia was to help her out of her clothes. “Let me,” she suggested, taking her hands off Sofia for a second.

“No, I can do this,” Sofia said firmly just before getting rid of the last strap. Her hands finally found their way under Lara’s shirt to her breasts, making the brown-haired girl moan. As Sofia’s thumbs started circling Lara’s nipples, the girl put her hand behind Sofia’s neck and drew her into a heated, sloppy kiss, exploring Sofia’s mouth with her tongue.

Sofia’s hands were now travelling down Lara’s body to Lara’s trousers. “We’re going to freeze our butts off up here,” Lara suddenly realized.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Sofia told her before pushing Lara’s trousers down at knee level. “You might want to keep the boots on, though,” she added.

Lara nodded distractingly. Then, she took Sofia’s hand in hers and pressed it between her legs. She was so wet already. Lara did not care about keeping her boots on, she only cared about getting Sofia’s hand – or even better, her mouth – on her pussy.

“Let’s see if you’re as good at this as you are at shooting arrows,” Lara challenged.

Sofia did not dignify her comment with an answer and elected to let her tongue speak for itself, so to speak. She moved her head down and brushed her mouth between Lara’s legs over the fabric of her underwear. Lara moaned.

“Damn it, get your mouth on me already,” she said.

“So demanding,” Sofia pointed out. She took pity on Lara and finally slid Lara’s underwear down her thighs before brushing her lips against Lara’s wet pussy.

“Oh god,” Lara whispered, arching her back. “Shit.”

As Sofia sucked and licked Lara’s clit, Lara felt the heat building up inside her, reading to burst at any moment. She watched as Sofia’s head moved between her leg, and ran a hand over Sofia’s hair, trying to get her even closer.

“Sofia,” Lara moaned. “Oh god,” she groaned as Sofia’s tongue slid inside her. “Oh god.”

Lara’s breathing was getting more and more uneven as Sofia’s tongue went in and out at an unhurried pace.

“Sofia, please,” she moaned, her hand making a mess of Sofia’s breads by grabbing her hair.

Lara’s head hit the ground with a thud but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure running through her body in waves as she came, moaning Sofia’s name.

When Lara opened her eyes again, Sofia was staring at her in a perfect mix of fondness and amusement. She lifted her hand to stroke Sofia’s cheek before kissing the girl again. She heard Sofia’s intake of breath and felt the girl pressing against her. Lara welcomed the feeling of Sofia lying on top of her and her warmth as they kept kissing softly.

Lara’s hands left Sofia’s back and slowly made their way to Sofia’s waist. She slid her hands under the fur around her waist, and undid Sofia’s trousers just enough to slid her hand between the girl’s legs. Sofia moaned, her warm breath brushing against Lara’s cheek, as Lara stroke her clit slowly before sliding two fingers inside Sofia easily, and moving them in and out slowly.

Sofia’s hips bucked. “Lara,” she said against Lara’s lips.

When Lara curled her fingers, Sofia had to bit her bottom lip violently to keep quiet. Lara felt Sofia’s walls clench around her fingers as she came, burying her face in Lara’s neck.

Lara closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Sofia sprawled on top of her, her chest moving quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She had to keep herself for speaking the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She did not want to ask when she already knew the answer. Sofia had a duty towards her people and Lara could not stay indefinitely. She sighed and kissed Sofia’s forehead softly.


End file.
